


Pocketful of Sunshine, or Five Times Ryan Wasn't in Control and One Time He Was

by LexiWritesThings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, AU Where Ryan Can Control the Weather, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Multi, Ragehappy Secret Santa 2015, slight reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiWritesThings/pseuds/LexiWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can control the weather. Sometimes, he isn't exactly in control. (Ragehappy Secret Santa 2015 Gift for willowsandwonders on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketful of Sunshine, or Five Times Ryan Wasn't in Control and One Time He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my gift for willowsandwonders for the 2015 Ragehappy Secret Santa Fic Exchange! If any of you can write or draw, I highly encourage you to participate next year. Ave, Tats, and everyone else running this whole thing are awesome and will work with you if something comes up. I had to get another extension this year, and there was no fuss about it. I hope you enjoy!

 

**I.**

 

"Gavin, I swear to God—"

 

"You said you'd listen to my entire point before bitching about it, Rye!" 

 

"Yeah, well, I didn't know that your point would be complete and utter bullshit before saying that, did I?"

 

Gavin pouted exaggeratedly, practically bouncing on the wooden stool he was perched on. 

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and once again smothered the idea of shaking Gavin roughly in an attempt to knock some sense into him. It wasn't that Ryan didn’t love Gavin--Ryan certainly loved Gavin, loved him just as much as he loved his other four boyfriends. But sometimes, the younger man could be so  _ fucking  _ annoying that one couldn’t help but be fed up with him. 

 

“So will you hear me out or—?”

 

“Fine, Gavin, I will.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

Ryan sighed. “Promise.”

 

“You swear?”

 

“Goddammit Gavin!” 

 

“Okay, okay, so like I was saying, if you flipped a coin three times—”

 

As Gavin continued to babble, Ryan continued his work, dropping this and that into the boiling cauldron in front of him. He had been trying to find an antidote for spider venom all morning, as waiting for the side effects to wear off on their own was far too inconvenient. Gavin had joined him in the small workhouse earlier in the morning, claiming to be there “to help,” but he had yet to make any contributions to Ryan’s project. 

 

“So obviously I’m right.”

 

“You’re not right, though,” Ryan murmured without looking up from the bubbling water in front of him, “That’s not even how probabilities work.”

 

“Of course it is! I’m not an idiot, Ryan.”

 

“Can we move on to another subject, please?” the older muttered from behind gritted teeth. He squinted at the cauldron, waving his hand toward the bottom to magically heat the flame underneath. At the back of his head, he felt an annoying buzzing, like a fly that just wouldn’t go away. In his peripheral, Ryan watched Gavin fidget on the stool.

 

“Fine, whatever,” the Brit mumbled, continuing under his breath in a voice too quiet for Ryan to pick up. 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“I said,” Gavin replied harshly, “If you want to admit I’m right by changing the damn subject, that’s fine.”

 

Ryan made a noise that sounded frighteningly similar to that of a creeper and turned to face his boyfriend, quite ready to tear his own hair out. The loud buzzing noise in his head was growing louder and louder. Gavin looked back at him with a wide smirk stretched across his lips. 

 

“I—”

 

Before the magician could properly voice his rage, a loud-pitched rumble came from outside. Both Ryan and Gavin froze, turning to look at the door. The noise grew steadily louder, like a train quickly approaching. After a moment, Ryan’s eyes widened in realization. 

 

“Shit!” 

 

Gavin followed close behind as Ryan raced to the door, nearly upending the cauldron in his haste. The two gaped at the large, swirling mass of clouds in the middle of Achievement City, whipping leaves and dirt and grass up into the air. Ryan stood frozen, rooted to the ground in a mix of anger and embarrassment. 

 

As quickly as it appeared, the tornado dissipated into nothingness, debris swirling around pitifully in the center of the field that made up Achievement City’s main square. All was quiet for a few moments before Ryan stuttered out a few choked noises.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should—”

 

Before he could spit out any more apologies, Ryan felt Gavin grab him by the arm and pull him down into a short kiss. The buzzing stopped at that, and everything fell silent. Gavin pulled away, and Ryan had to restrain himself from leaning forward to follow the younger’s lips.

 

For all it was worth, Gavin looked extremely apologetic. Ryan was confused, as it wasn’t entirely Gavin’s fault that a freak tornado had just swept through their dwelling space. Gavin wasn’t the one who somehow controlled the fucking weather. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rye, I know when you get angry you lose control, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that,” the Brit murmured before standing up tall enough to place a kiss on Ryan’s forehead, “You stay here and finish your work, I’ll go help the others clean up and all that bollocks.” And with that, Gavin was out of the door, running toward a confused looking Geoff. 

 

Ryan stood still for a few moments before turning back to the cauldron behind him, a smile on his face. It wasn’t often that Gavin genuinely apologized for something, and it sent a warm rush through Ryan. 

 

**II.**

 

Ryan groaned as the sun continued beat down harshly on his back. Geoff let out another loud laugh from closeby. 

 

The two were surrounded by large crates full of supplies that Jack had inventoried earlier in the week. Unfortunately, the main storage in Geoff’s house was entirely full, so every chest and barrel had to be distributed to every other house in Achievement City for safe keeping. Meaning someone had to move heavy things in the blazing summer sun. 

 

“I keep fucking telling you, stop wearing wool and you’ll cool the hell off!” Geoff supplied merrily, eyes twinkling with delight. 

 

Ryan had always known the older man took pleasure in the discomfort of others--though, in all honesty, he knew Geoff would never want to see any of his boys hurt or worse. But mindlessly melting under the cruel rays of sunlight, unhindered by clouds? That was alright. 

 

“Says the guy who wears dark pants every day,” Ryan retorted, “At least I get a breeze every so often.”

 

Geoff snorted loudly, moving a chest closer to Michael’s house. 

 

“Laugh all you want,” Ryan called, “But I won’t be the one complaining when my gorgeous legs aren’t on full display all day.”

 

He punctuated this with a pointed kick of his right leg, narrowly missing sticking his foot through a barrel. Geoff simply laughed harder. 

 

Ryan would never get over Geoff’s laugh. At least, he hoped he would never tire of it. Never tire of the way the older man’s voice would crack in excitement when he thought up a new idea, never tire of the way his eyes would sparkle mischievously when Gavin started getting on the group’s nerves in his uniquely endearing way. He loved Geoff with all his heart, and that laugh always sent a shock of affection through him. 

 

The two continued their slow work, the hot sun beating down cruelly over them both. Ryan swore he could feel sweat in places that physically shouldn’t be able to sweat. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, and the magician could feel his head starting to ache with exhaustion. 

 

Just as the thought of taking a short break crossed his mind, Ryan felt a harshly cold breeze blow by. The sudden shift in temperature caused him to drop the chest he had been lifting in shock. From nearby, he could hear Geoff cursing as the sun disappeared from sight, clouds filling the sky. 

 

Then the snow started. 

 

Ryan felt his face burn with shame as the blizzard blew swiftly around Achievement City, burying the entire field in pure white. The wind howled and fat, freezing flakes clung to every bit of exposed skin Ryan had. He shivered violently, and froze in place when he felt arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind. 

 

“Calm down, Ryan, it’s a-okay,” Geoff murmured into Ryan’s neck, sending more shivers down the blond’s spine. The pair stood like that for a moment, Ryan’s mind going a mile a minute, internally berating himself for letting his own discomfort take over him like that. But slowly, everything came to a pleasant crawl, and the sky began to clear. Mounds of slushy, wet snow covered the ground, and Ryan could still feel ice clinging to his legs. 

 

“Let’s go get some warmer clothes for everyone, yeah?” 

 

Geoff’s suggestion broke Ryan out of his reverie, and the younger man nodded. 

 

“Geoff, I’m sorry—”   
  


“Don’t apologize, you didn’t mean to,” the brunet replied with a shrug, a concerned smile pulling at the corners of his moustache up, “Besides, means we don’t have to move all this shit around until later!” 

 

With that, Geoff offered a hand to Ryan, gesturing wordlessly toward his house. Ryan took his hand and smiled widely when the older man squeezed his affectionately before knotting their fingers together. 

 

**III.**

 

Ryan’s back hit the ground with a loud “thump,” but he barely registered it. His lips were busy crushing with Michael’s, tongues tangling together and breaths coming out fast, rushed, hot. 

 

The two had been hunting for the majority of the day, claiming anything from small chickens to an intimidatingly large cow. Ryan loved hunting with Michael, who was so laid back and funny, but was quick to get frustrated when things didn’t go the way they were supposed to. Luckily, there had been a wealth of prey available for the taking, and both Ryan and Michael had filled their knapsacks with meat of all sorts. 

 

The adrenaline rush from the thrill of hunting, using pure, instinctual skills to take the life of another creature, it was overwhelming. Admittedly, it usually didn’t result in frantic rutting in the middle of a forest, but in Ryan’s experience, Michael was impulsive and hedonistic, and if he wanted sex in that moment, he was damn well getting it. Ryan loved that about him. 

 

“God, fucking fuck, Ryan,” the redhead groaned as their hips ground together, delicious pressure on both their members sending flashes of pleasure both directions. Ryan could do nothing more than moan in response, catching Michael’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging. 

 

He loved how passionate Michael could get. 

 

Everything was hot and wet and Ryan’s skin tingled. All six men had been so busy recently, with projects and planning and negotiations with nearby villages, none of them had had much time for any fun recently. Ryan was pent up and entirely enthusiastic for whatever Michael intended they get up to. 

 

“Mm, shit, keep—” 

 

Michael’s loud request was suddenly drown out by a crack of thunder, and Ryan had only a split second to question how thunder could happen if there hadn’t been a damn cloud in the sky five minutes earlier before rain was pouring down. Immediately, Michael tumbled off of him, landing with a splash in a newly-forming puddle. 

 

“God dammit!” Ryan shouted, sitting up and mopping his hair out of his eyes. It wasn’t fucking fair, things had been going so well. He had been in such good control, and now…

 

Michael was laughing so hard, Ryan couldn’t concentrate on being angry with himself. 

 

“Sorry,” Ryan sighed, glancing over at the younger man. Michael simply giggled and shook his head, splattering water everywhere. 

 

“Nah man, it was probably for the best that we didn’t fuck in the middle of goddamn nowhere. Come on, let’s go back to town, see if the others wanna get up to anything.” Michael wagged his eyebrows exaggeratedly, and Ryan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine, you win,” he replied, already getting to his feet. He barely remembered to be a bit pissed off at his own self control as Michael grabbed his arm, pulling him along quickly. 

 

**IV.**

 

_ Gavin’s high pitched, terrified screams. Soft whimpers from Michael. Stoically cold silence from Geoff. Ray’s distant, petrified stare. And Jack, lying on the ground, unmoving, unbreathing… _

 

_ Blood everywhere.  _

 

_ Ryan could do nothing.  _

 

“—Ryan?”

 

The blond startled back to reality, the flashes of vivid imagery disappearing as quickly as they came. Jack looked over at him with concern, pausing in his hammering to give his full attention to the other man. 

 

The two had been working together on a new outpost for Achievement City all afternoon. Geoff had insisted that trade was only viable if they didn’t have to carry all of their shit twenty miles south every Saturday afternoon, and besides, wouldn’t it be great if there were beds where they could have a bit of fun if things slowed down?

 

“Nightmares,” Ryan said quietly, looking down at the ground. Jack made a soft noise, and Ryan heard him set down his tools and approach. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” the bearded man asked warmly, placing a large hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan shook his head, heart still feeling too raw to talk. Tears threatened to leak from the corners of his eyes, and the distinct feeling of a headache was setting in. Perfect. Everything was awful, he couldn’t stop thinking about goddamn death—

 

The sunlight that had filtered through the leaves of the forest trees suddenly disappeared. Jack gasped and looked up, but Ryan gazed sullenly forward. He still couldn’t keep his emotions from ruining the day. Why did these men even stick around him, call him their boyfriend, if all he did was ruin things?

 

“Ryan, please,” Jack whispered, “Don’t get upset. They’re just dreams, nothing bad is going to happen to any of us. Think about it—would any of us do something stupid enough to end up dead?”

 

“Gavin would,” Ryan muttered. Jack snorted, pulling Ryan in with an arm around his neck. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Gavin would,” he conceded, “But you wouldn’t let him, would you? None of us would.”

 

Ryan nodded, trying to concentrate on the grounding feeling of Jack’s hand on the back of his neck. Slowly, the sky cleared, and light once again surrounded the pair. They stayed like that for a few more silent moments, Ryan’s breath coming out in even puffs. Jack pulled him forward and kissed him soundly on the lips before tugging him into a tight hug. 

 

The silence was comforting, and Ryan let a sense of peaceful calm wash over him. 

 

He really loved Jack. 

 

**V.**

 

“Rye!”

 

Ryan panted as the desperate sound of Ray’s voice drew nearer. The two had been separated after an unexpected hoard of Zombies ambushed them on their way home, and the fight had gotten a bit out of hand. Now, Ryan glanced around quickly for any sign of the younger man, having only his voice to go by. Wrestling his way through an overgrown bush, Ryan felt his heart stop as the sight of a slight figure lying on the ground came into view. 

 

“Oh god, Ray,” he whispered to himself as he ran over, throwing his sword away as he slid in the mud. 

 

Ray’s eyes were squeezed shut, pain screwing up his face into a grimace. Blood was drying tacky on his arms, his face, and dirt colored his clothes. 

 

“Are you bitten?”

 

Ryan hated how his voice quivered. As much as he hated that being his first question, the risk of infection was too high to ignore. If one of them was bitten, immediate action had to be taken, and a mandatory quarantine was necessary. Even though, of course, the only thing that they would all want would be to hold that person close, pepper them with kisses and affection and love until they were back to normal. 

  
  


“Nope, bastards couldn’t touch this,” Ray ground out, hissing as Ryan swiped a hand across his cheek to reveal a deep scratch. He attempted a grin, but his eyes watered, and Ryan could tell the expression was void of anything but pain. 

 

“Ray, I’m so sorry, I should have…”

 

“Ryan, there’s fuck all you can do now besides carry my tired ass back home.” Ray was straightforward, even when injured and exhausted. 

 

Still, Ryan couldn’t help the sudden rush of anger and helplessness that washed over him. Ray was hurt, no way around that, and there was nothing he could do. Ray could have fucking died, and Ryan was absolutely no help in the moment whatsoever. Hot tears stung his eyes as he cradled Ray’s body in his arms, ready to heave him up gently. 

 

As soon as he stood, the wind picked up, and rain poured violently from the sky. Ray opened his eyes and frowned, turning into Ryan’s chest to protect himself from the sudden hurricane. Ryan couldn’t bring himself to be upset over the rapid shift of weather. All he could see was vivid pictures from his own imagination, Ray unconscious, not breathing, Ray in a pool of his own hot, sticky blood…

 

“Ryan.”

 

Ray’s weak voice brought Ryan back to reality. 

 

“Ryan, it’s okay, I’m not going to die, okay?”

 

“But I could have stopped this from happening,” Ryan argued, voice cracking. 

 

“We put ourselves in deep shit every day, Ryan,” Ray reasoned, reaching a hand up to protect his face from the rain, “If we worried about each other every time someone got hurt, we’d get jack shit done.” 

 

It amazed Ryan that Ray, even after being mauled by damned Zombies, could still talk perfectly good sense. Another reason, he supposed, that he loved the young man so much. 

 

“Just take me back to Achievement City, Rye,” Ray whispered hoarsely, “I want to see Gavin run around like a nurse until I’m healed. Heh, maybe he’ll wear a skirt.”

 

Ryan smiled as he started walking them back down the path that lead to town, the rain slowing down. 

  
  


**+I**

 

“Slow the fuck down, idiot!”

 

“Oh, come on, boi, if you catch me, I’ll let you do whatever you want!”

 

“Hey, no sex, this is supposed to be a wholesome goddamn picnic!”

 

Ryan shook his head and laughed as Gavin and Michael ran past the rest of them, Geoff calling out to them resignedly. It had been a while since the six of them could have an afternoon together, with no work or planning or building or anything else to ruin the fun. When Jack had suggested a picnic, everyone had been excited. 

 

Ryan glanced up, a worried look crossing his face. Dark clouds had rolled in early that morning, and the sun was fighting valiantly to remain out. The threat of rain was imminent, though none of them had mentioned it. Weather remained a touchy subject for the group, and Ryan wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

 

By the time the six had reached the peak of the hill that Gavin had deemed, “Most top place for a damned picnic,” Ryan was back in the moment. Michael had tackled the Brit to the ground, Gavin flailing and falling with a squawk, and Ray had joined in by seating himself on Michael’s back. Geoff laughed, leaning over to catch his breath, and Jack pried the overly large picnic basket from Ryan’s grasp. 

 

“Come on, let’s eat already,” he called over the loud guffaws coming from Geoff. 

 

“Damn Jack, always gotta make it about food,” Ray said in monotone, “Can’t you think about your precious boyfriends and their silly antics for once?”

 

Everything paused when Ryan felt a small drop of water land on his nose. 

 

No, no, it couldn’t rain. Ryan’s heart was light with laughter, and blissful love and affection had made it easy for him to fall into dreamless sleep for nights beforehand. Already, Ryan could hear Gavin’s unhappy whining, Geoff joining in like the child he was. This picnic was not going to be ruined. Not if Ryan had anything to do with it. 

 

Concentrating, Ryan glared up at the sky. The others had fallen silent, all staring at the magician. The grey clouds remained stubbornly in place. Ryan glared harder. 

 

He focused on how happy the other five would be if he could stop the rain. Jack would laugh and embrace him thankfully. Gavin and Michael would practically bounce over to him, attacking him with kisses of gratitude. Ray would sweetly take his hand, making a sarcastic comment about not being too gay, and Geoff would laugh and wrap his arms around Ryan’s waist. Everything would be perfect. 

 

His stomach flipped at the happy picture he had managed to conjure, and Ryan watched in awe as the clouds parted, leaving a faint rainbow streaked across the sky. 

 

He did it. He changed the weather on purpose. Holy shit. 

 

“Go Ryan! That was bloody excellent!” Gavin yelled. 

 

Ryan smiled widely as he felt hands grab at him, arms wrap around him, the people he loved most in the world surrounding him. It felt nice to be in control for once.

 

**End**


End file.
